Life
by linkinmama1
Summary: Jacob and Bella are married and just read it.
1. The Surprise of a Lifetime so far

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed with all my might.

"Bella?!?" Jake yelled, fearful of the pain conveyed with each scream I released. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked as he ran to the side of my bed.

"I'm okay…I was just…I just had a nightmare," I whispered through the soreness in my throat.

"You scared me half to death Bells," Jake stated, truly relieved that I was alright. It had been one of those weeks, as the rain fell relentlessly outside my window day after day. Jake is the perfect husband, putting up with all the craziness of an eight month, hormonal, pregnant wife. I was curious as to the sex of our child, but Jake made me promise to wait until its birth to find out—that doesn't mean that Alice doesn't already know. In fact, she continues to torture me every day, hinting at the mystery that drives me insane!

"I'm sorry, but I think it's the rain—I haven't been able to sleep since the storm began on Monday. Can you check to see if someone from the pack knows a remedy?" I asked, hopeful that the traumatizing nightmares would once again disappear. They had originally started the day _he_ died two years ago, but Jake saved my life once again, and pulled me back together. Every ounce of pain I felt out of grievance for _him_ was multiplied with Jake's empathy. Jake rebuilt my heart after _he_ tore it out.

"I'll check, but maybe the Cullens will have a better solution. They have been around longer than any one of us."

"Yeah, I'll check with them later, so Alice probably knows I'm coming," I said as I thought about my vampire family. The Cullens were on good terms with the wolves these days, both finally able to see friends in each other, while I just see my family. Rosalie it seems will never be my family, as she can't even look me in the eye due to guilt; however, Jasper is starting to lighten up, as his control over his thirst gets stronger; Emmett still continues to laugh at my human emotions and reactions; Carlisle and Esme both are like my second set of parents; Alice is still Alice (no real way to elaborate on the subject); Billy is a third dad (actually my father-in-law); everyone in the pack took me in as a part of the wolf family; and best of all, Charlie is the happiest he's ever been. Actually, every time we see each other, (which is every day because Mrs. Clearwater lives next door *wink wink*) he greets me with a smile on his face and a booming "Bells, how are you doing this fine day?"

I always reply with comic response such as a, "Stupendously, and yourself?" Yet today, after three nights in a row filled with nightmares, I simply replied, "I'm fine, you?"

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie asked, his observation skills clearly improving since the day he found out about the world of wolves and vampires.

"I just haven't been able to sleep," I replied, remembering the endless chaos of death that swarmed my dreams.

"I believe Emily might be able to help you with that because she used to have nightmares after her mauling," Charlie replied, sincerely trying to keep me from the darkest time of my life. "I don't want my grands--child to suffer along with you," he continued.

"You were going to say grandson! Weren't you?" I asked extremely excited.

"No, no, of course not. I don't know what you're talking about," his voice rising with every lie.

"Stop denying it, I'm going to have a son, a little baby boy…" my voice trailed off in reverie.

"I was not going to say grandson, but grandson_**s**_," Charlie stated, emphasizing the plural form of the word.

"Twins?" was the only word that popped out of my mouth in a tone of question.

"Yes Bella, twin boys."


	2. Banter

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, but Jacob heard me as clear as day nonetheless.

"You're in bed, hun. You, uh...uh...fainted," he said trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"Stop laughing at me! Finding out that I'm not only feeding one child in my womb, but TWO! You probably would have fainted too!" I whisper-yelled in my own defense.

"Ummm...I actually found out a week ago Bells, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise for you," Jacob pitifully admitted.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I quickly, (with ninja speed) rolled over to his side of the bed and attempted to smack him in the face. Of course I couldn't actually hit him because he has werewolf speed, and ninjas definitely can't outrun wolves. Holding both my hands in one of his, Jacob slowly pulled me closer to him, and whispered in my ear, "Bells, even if you have five children in your womb, you would have to embrace it at some point; and I know you'll love every child you carry because, frankly, it's mine. And who wouldn't LOVE a child of mine? WIth these sexy good looks, nobody could deny our children a thing." With that statement of _fact_, Jacob laughed along with me, and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

...

Jake's POV:

"What are you two doing?!?" Alice yelled walking in to our bedroom, and breaking up our sweet embrace.

"Alice, I love you, but could you please give us some time alone," I asked, annoyed that I my lustful teenage-like makeout session with Bella was broken up.

"I saw Bella coming over, and then my premonition changed to me having to come here and break up you two," Alice replied.

"So you did know what we were doing then?" Bella questioningly stated with a laugh.


	3. Hmmm

The vampire scent that used to destroy my nostrils has weakened over time, as the Cullens don't really smell TOO bad anymore (now that we're family and all). Emmett is still a big dufus, but you gotta love him after a while, especially when he stands next to the Queen of Darkness all the time (he is a God in comparison). Now, Jasper is a little weird, but Alice is like a little (technically older) sister to me--I could try to hate her, but it's easier not to resist her power.

"You idiot!" Alice yelled pulling me out of my reverie.

"What did I do now?" I retorted.

"You told Bella that you already knew! Are you kidding me?!? Wow...now she's gonna hold that over your head for a while," Alice whicpered the last part so that Bella couldn't hear.

"Thanks for the heads-up," I replied in a whisper to Alice. I used to feel like Alice saw everything I did, but she never sees me--only Bella. She's learned to work around the blind spot to see the images that are human-like. She was testing it out on me, and I asked enough questions to figure out that she was using it to figure out the sex of our child-(ren).

"Stop whispering! I know you two are talking about me!" Bella tried to yell, but with her sore throught it came out more like a croak.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd! Not everything is about you," Alice tried to flip the attack onto Bella. And with a whisper she added, "Most things, but not _everything_."

I tried not to, but a laugh slipped through my lips, and Bella wasn't going to be fooled--she is too observant for that.

"I am not a fool!" Bella croaked. (I told you, it's like she's a part of the pack in the way that she can read my mind.)

"No one is suggesting that you are Bells," I stated as I tried to console her ego by brushing my hands up and doen her arms.

"DO NOT try to patronize me Jake. I see in your eyes what your lips are trying to hold back," Bella's voice rang clear and defiant. It was a hopeless battle, she and I were too stubborn to let the other one win, which is why I am so grateful for Alice: "Bella, we truthfully don't think you too slow to catch us--it;s actually the complete opposite," and with Alice's declaration of fact, Bella had nothing left to do, but remain silent the as we reached the forest's edge. I phased, and Alice helped my seemingly fragile wife onto my enormous back.

"Are you comfortable?" Alice asked Bella. With a nod, we were off towards the Cullen's house.

...

The scent that was once a sharp stab to my nostrils has weakened over time, as I am with the Cullens almost everday. Carlisle and Esme met us at the door, and helped in getting Bella down off her **man**.

"Bella, I can feel your anger," Jasper said as he sped down to stand next to Alice. "Please calm down, at least for the babies' sakes."


End file.
